Beautiful Monster
by angrykarin666
Summary: Tundra was is happy, normal girl... for the most part. Her life in her quiet, mostly human colony on Kanata has been pretty good. And her loving mother Suri is as sweet as can be. But all that changed when she made friends online. A tale of family, love, and adventure following the sweetest xenomorph in the galaxy. Rated M to be safe. Eventual Yautja x Xeno romance.
1. Simple beginnings

All my life i've been told i'm a rather strange creature. I think that's kind of funny... I mean, there's nothing spectacular about my life. I'm really just like anyone else...

Sorry. I should probably start from the beginning.

My story starts like any other. On a cold day on the planet Kanata with a man trudging through the snow.

AVPMEAVPMEAVPMEAVPME

Jude was a simple man with simple needs and simple desires. All he wanted was to finish his job and get off the freezing hell-hole he was currently stuck on. He didn't know what was in the crate he was trudging through that years spring flurry, and he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to drop it off at the colony, run back to the safety of his nice, warm ship, and fly as far from this icy ball if dirt as quickly as possible.

Just as the settlement's lights became visable in the distance the storm bagan to pick up. Not wanting to be buried under the wall of snow coming his way Jude dragged the crate into one of the nearby ice caves and waited for the storm to ease up. As minutes turned to hours the delivery boy's boredom got to him. And in his boredom he made the biggest and last mistake of his short life...

He opened the crate to see what was inside.

"The fuck?" The brunette breathed as he stared inside the box. At first he was confused. The strange, egg-shaped object was about the size of the average pumpkin. But instead of shell it had a weird leathery skin, similar in texture to a football. "What is this, some kind of sculpture?" The wondered, poking the vomit green package. An action he soon came to regret...

At his touch the sphere burst to life with shudders, the top peeling back like a banana. The following stillness caused the man to look inside. Then, in a flash of white, spidery legs, his world went black. And as he fell back, just before he lost consciousness, he could've sworn he felt something go down his throat.

AVPMEAVPMEAVPMEAVPME

Suri sighed as she walked alone through the snow, her fur-lined parka hiding her from the icy winds and her vibrant purple bruises from the various colonists she passed. The asari tween was used to the "tough love" her human classmates showed her by now. And after today's beating she just wanted to have some time alone in the caves. The girl's violet eyes shone when she looked at the sparkling blue caverns. The ice shone like diamonds in the evening sunlight, something the alien had always loved.

Today however a splash of crimson broke the crystal surface. The asari looked the source of the trail and found a tiny form shivering in the corner. The little creature was pale white, dripping with fresh blood, and hissing weakly in fear. The worm-like creature sported four tiny, pathetic limbs in it's proportionally miniscule torso which shook from the soul-crushing cold. Suri took one look at the tiny, infant creatureand she did the unthinkable... She loved it.

"Hey sweetheart, you ok?" she asked as she moved to pick it up, stopping when the alien creature opened it's tiny mouth to snap it's second pair of jaws at her hand. The freckled tween smiled and continued trying to calm the hissing infant, carefully unzipping her parka. As she finally managed to stroke the serpent's eyeless face, she whispered "See... I'm just trying to help you." The alien cooed and, with a little coaxing, practically jumped into the girl's open coat.

"Come on, let's take you home."

AVPMEAVPMEAVPMEAVPME

Doctor Miribet gaped as she walked into the now closed off entrance to the caves, her stomach dropping as she saw why she was called here. The blonde swallowed as she stared at the delivery boy's body. She'd been at the recieving end of this man's flirting attempts a few times in the few years he'd been Kanata's resident delivery guy. The doctor felt bile rise in her stomach as she stared at the gaping hole in Jude's chest. Her heart dropped as her memory of the man's cheerful smile contrasted against the agony frozen on his corpse.

"What kind of monster could do this?" She breathed.

"Maybe it was an Ice Hyena, they've been ripping holes in the livestock recently. He could've just taken shelter with in the wrong cave."

Dr. Miribet looked at the alliance officer who spoke, shaking her head at the older man's words. "Sorry Jeremy, but this definately wasn't an Ice Hyena."

"How are you so sure? It looks like a typical hyena bite to me." The grey-haired man said with a snort.

"Well for one, this hole is too small. No Ice Hyena would would leave all the organs behind either! But the weirdest thing is the ribs."

"What about them?"

The woman shuddered "They're pushing outward. Meaning whatever killed Jude came from INSIDE his ribcage."

The two stood in silence a while before the soldier spoke up. "Anyway this could get worse."

As if to spite him one of his squadmates came up. "Sir! We followed the trail through the caves and- well... You're not gonna like it."

Jeremy sighed "Is there another body?"

"No sir. The trail goes to one of the other openings, then it just ends. But that's not the worst part."

"Christ, how could it get worse Stevens?!" Doctor Miribet groaned.

"Well... The entrance it ends in is the one right outside the colony!"

The three stood in silence. Who knows what dangers this monster posed for the colony...

AVPMEAVPMEAVPMEAVPME

Suri looked down at the cat-like creature nestled in her arms, happy to see her now clean figure so content. When she first decided to bring home the alien she thought she'd see it as a puppy or a varren cub, but now that she'd spent some time with the tiny serpent she saw it as a baby. Her own adopted daughter! At least, she thought it was a girl. As if reading her mind the tiny form cooed happily.

"You're a girl?" Suri asked, not really expecting an answer. To the tween's surprise the infant nodded it's domed head, a quiet voice filling her head with the words 'Yes, I am a girl.' before nuzzling into the warm arms holding her. The asari girl was surprised at first, but then the baby's voice filled her head again 'Mother? You are my mother aren't you?' The blue skinned girl smiled and replied "Yes, I guess I am..."


	2. Growing Pains

Suri smiled as she heard her mother's voice calling. The asari carefully set her new daughter into the hamper her closet. It wasn't much of a bed, but it would have to do for now... At least until she could convince her mother to let the little serpent stay. "Stay here. I'll be right back, I just have to talk to my mom for a while... Are you afraid of the dark?" the tween whispered.

'I don't have any eyes Mother. Darkness means something completely different to my species...'

Suri gave the tiny form an incredulous look before responding "I'll take that as a no... See you soon." And with that she shut the closet door.

"Amelia!"

Doctor Miribet turned her head to look at her wife. "Hey Josie..." she sighed as she hung up her parka.

"What's the matter?" the asari asked as she shared a quick embrace with her lover. The blonde stood in silence awhile, unsure of how to break all this bad news to her partner, before she finally spoke. "We found Jude in the caves... He's dead."

"Oh no..."

The human doctor sighed again before stating "And that's not even the bad part..."

"What could be worse?" Josie asked, dumbfounded by what her wife was saying.

"Honestly... I have no idea. When we found Jude he looked like he was mauled by an Ice Hyena, but whatever killed him only tore a hole in his chest, left all the organs, and ran further into the caves..."

"That's terrible!"

"What's worse is where it went... When we followed the trail it led to the cave right outside the colony!"

The asari paled "The entrance to the east?" she blurted. The doctor's nod only solidified her fears.

"I think we should keep Suri home for a few days. The school is right by that area, and with that monster around I don't think any children should be going near that side of the colony." The blonde nodded in agreement. "I'll have Jeremy tell everyone tommorrow... Do you think I should tell Suri what's going on?"

The women shook their heads in unison "No need to scare her."

Unknown to them their daughter had heard the whole conversation. At first the asari girl didn't know what to think of the news, but after a few minutes to let it sink in she smiled again. 'Tundra isn't a monster, and she certainly isn't a mindless killer like an Ice Hyena. Maybe this is just a big misunderstanding...' she thought to herself. She decided to ask the xenomorph about that later, right now she had to spend some time with her parents.

"Mom, you're back!" the tweenager blurted as she came out from around the corner. The girl laughed as her 'father' pulled her into a bear hug.

"Guess what Suri." the blonde said as her daughter sat comfortably on her lap.

"What?"

"School's gonna be closed for a little while, so you can spend as much time with us as you want."

The girl's violet eyes shone as she lulled that fact in her head. "Yes!" She said as she fist pumped excitedly, her smile almost splitting her face.

Today was really turning around.

The asari girl continued to smile as she entered her room, to excited by the good news to care about anything else.

"Tundra, you awake?" she asked as she moved to open her closet "You would not believe-" Suri's train of thought derailed as she looked at the figure currently sleeping in her hamper. It was obviously Tundra, her eyeless domed head and segmented serpentine tail remained practically unchanged except for the dramatic increase in size. Her exoskeletal body was curled like a cat's on top of the tiny bin which previously dwarfed her, and her once pure white skin now had a faint winter camo pattern to it. "Tundra?!" said creature looked up at her name.

"Hello Mother, is something wrong?" she asked out loud, her inner mouth causing her to speak in a dual voice.

The asari girl gaped and looked over her daughter in shock. "You. What? How?! I mean-" the praetorian sat up, placing a finger to the girl's sputtering mouth calmly. "Relax. Breathe. Now tell me what's going on." After a deep breath the tween calmly replied "I'm a little surprised... I didn't expect you to grow up so fast. How did you grow that fast anyways?"

The snow colored xenomorph giggled before answering "My species reaches physical maturity within a day of our birth. Most reach it within a few hours."

"Cool... My species aren't usually considered adults until our 100th birthday." Suri said with a weak smile, it faded as her parents' conversation flooded to her mind. "Tundra. Did you... kill someone?"

The xenomorph replied "Only my host. Why, is that strange to your species?"

"Yes Tundra, killing people is wrong! You should never EVER kill another creature!... Well, unless they're trying to kill you first. If an Ice Hyena attacks you, you should defend yourself. Why did you kill him?!"

"I didn't have a choice... My species reproduces parasitically. An egg hatches a stage 1, which latches onto a host organism and implants an embryo before dieing and letting go. The host creature leaves, unknowingly carrying an infant of my species. Once the infant, or stage 2, reaches maturity it leaves the host by bursting from it's rib cage. After escape the stage 2 sheds it's skin and becomes an adult, or stage 3... Do you understand?"

The tween nodded, an emotionless expression on her face. "I think so... Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Please don't kill anyone... for me."

The praetorian smiled and pulled her mother into a hug. "I promise."


End file.
